Goosebumps:Eternity
by matt is the awsumest
Summary: Do you like scary stuff? Well this is a little bit scary but more of a story about the build up of a friendship between a ghost called Eternity and a boy called Cameron. Please read and review if you get the chance...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the family

GOOSEBUMPS:  
>Runaway ghost.<p>

Chapter 1: Meet the family.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winters night. Cameron was just sitting on the front step that led into the house and he was thinking over some things he had to do. He needed time to understand why his mother had left his father. Why were they fighting? And what was with the inappropriate language? Was it completely necessary? Cameron didn't know. He sat there, flicking through his homework book when he heard a small but creepy moan from the bushes. It could be described as a scream but Cameron likes to tell people that it was a ghostly moan.<p>

"Who's there?" Cameron asked cautiously.

He stood up and closed his book. He started to shiver. He was sweating terribly now. His arms felt limp and lifeless. He took a step towards the bush. There was another ghostly moan. Cameron stopped walking closer to the bush and began to walk back. He took steps backwards until he tripped over the mat on the floor infront of the door. He staggered back up and looked around at the bushes.

"Come out. I DARE YOU TO TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER SO I CAN SEE YOU!" Cameron was yelling to try and get rid of his fear.

A dark, shadowy figure slowly crept up to Cameron from behind the bush. Cameron frowned and squinted so he could see better. And as he did so, the shadow began to pick up its pace. It was coming closer. But it was not walking. It was floating to him. Cameron didn't believe in ghosts. Cameron was way over that fear. But now, it was coming back. The fear was crawling up his throat. The fear suddenly turned into a high pitched, girly scream when the ghost touched Cameron on the cheek. It was a strange sensation. The ghosts finger went through his skin and it made him feel all cold inside. He felt like he didn't belong in the world anymore. But when the ghost removed its finger, Cameron felt fear again. The fear began to subside though. The ghost's face became clearer in the moonlight. It was a girl. Her face was soft and blue. Her hands were like the cotton on his school shirt. He couldn't help but wonder, who is this foreign girl. And then she let out another ghostly moan. This time though, it was a ghostly scream that followed. The whole family came running out to see what had happened.

"WHERE'S THE LITTLE GIRL I HEARD SCREAM?" Cameron's mum yelled.

"It's just Cameron!" Jess said. Jess was Cameron's older sister. They hated each other.

"It wasn't me. I promise." Cameron assured them.

"Well if it happens again, I WILL call the cops!" His dad yelled to the surrounding neighbourhood. They all walked back inside. Cameron sat there, scanning the bushes for some sort of sign of where the ghost had gone. His family had scared her off. His dumb family. They scare off anyone who comes near. They are one of a kind though. Cameron was getting up to leave when he felt a cold finger touch his head. He spun around. The girl was floating right infront of him. She was crying and looking at him hopefully.

"Would you like something?" Cameron asked cautiously. He was shivering all over.

"Yes." she replied in a soft way. She also dragged out each word as she said them. "Why won't you stay with me? Please stay with me." the girl said darkly.

"I'm not sure. Who are you anyway?" Cameron turned pale at the touch of her cold and airy hair as it went through his face. She had turned around and looked dramatically into the forest.

"I am Eternity." she said in a sad, confused voice. "I come from that forest. I am quite confident when I talk to you. I wonder why that is." she seemed to be talking to herself and to him at the same time.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you feel confident when talking to people? You are what we are all frightened of the most." he was very curious now. Eternity turned to glare at Cameron.

"You are Cameron Beechley, are you not?" she questioned. Cameron looked into her cold, blue eyes.

"I am. And what might you want from me...Eternity?" Cameron asked. He turned bright pink when she came closer and smiled.

"I want your company." she said soothingly. She turned away and moved three steps closer to the forest.

"Wait...where are you going?" Cameron asked confusedly. She laughed in a soft, silky way.

"Okay. I will explain my plan to you. I was hoping you could think about what i wanted from you. If you would allow me to have your company." she reminded him.

"Oh. Okay. But what if I have your answer ready now?" Cameron asked.

"I would still wait. You need time to allow your mind to change what it wants until you are completely satisfied with what your final answer will be." Eternity seemed extremely wise to Cameron. He thought she was pretty and she was very alluring.

"Okay. I will think about it." Cameron said. Eternity howled her final ghostly scream and flew away into the forets without another look at Cameron.

The family once again came running out.

"There must be a wolf out here." Cameron's dad said. "Let's all go back inside okay?" And so everyone hobbled back inside. Cameron sat in bed though, thinking very hard about the days events. He mumbled to himself quietly and after a couple of minutes, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Cameron's answer

Chapter 2 :Camerons answer

Cameron spent a very long time thinking about what he would say to Eternity. Would he be able to be good friends with her? Why was this such a big decision? The only reason it seemed like a huge responsibility was because Eternity made him think about it for the day. Cameron was frustrated and he was urging his brain to just come up with an answer. Cameron rolled over onto his side. He was exhausted and it was only ten o' clock in the morning. Cameron got up and walked outside. He frantically searched the front lawn, looking desperately for Eternity.

"ETERNITY!" Cameron yelled. His throat hurt but he could think no longer. "ETERNITY!" Cameron stood on the pavement, waiting for Eternity's response. Something, ANYTHING! Cameron needed to end his suffering. What would he say to her though? Cameron looked around and his vision started to go blurry. Cameron took one last deep breath and fainted on the concrete, hitting his head as he went down.

"I'm sorry but he is going to have to stay here for the night. We want to make sure he is okay. He has suffered painful injuries to the back of his head and his elbow and we must find out how severe they are. If he shows any signs of terrible news, we will call you immediately. You have my word Mrs Beechley." A doctor with fluffy brown hair and a thick brown mustache was talking to Cameron's parents.

"Will he be able to stay here on his own?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Yes. Our rooms are set up with security camera's so if anything goes wrong, we will see for sure." the doctor assured the family.

"Great!" Jess said happily. She strode out of the room, slowly followed by r and Mrs Beechley. Cameron opened his eyes but only enough so he could vaguely see what was going on. The doctor didn't notice that Cameron had stirred so he walked off into the next room and turned all the lights off. He grabbed his satchel and headed for the exit of the hospital. Of course, the doctor was going home. Cameron knew he would be here alone. The doctor had lied. No one would be watching over him. What if something dreadful happened. No one would be able to help him. There were no other hospital patients in the room so he just had to forget about the pain and rest. Cameron began to close his eyes when a blue flash crossed the wall. Cameron shot up and looked around him, eyes wide open in surprise. He then forgot about it and tried to sleep again but he caught another glimpse of a blue speeding object or person flying across the left wall.

"Who's there? Please...I mean you no harm...but I guess in my state, I am harmless." he comforted.

"It is I" a soft and delicate voice said. It sounded sad. Sorrowful even. Nothing like he had ever heard before...except from Eternity...! Eternity batted her eyelashes. She swung around and her watery blue hair swept cleanly over Cameron's face.

"What did you do to me? I collapsed on a concrete floor because i was thinking about your question." Cameron scolded.

"It was not my fault that you couldn't decide whether to be friends with me or not. It isn't a life changing experience." she smiled. Cameron frowned at her and clenched his fists.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. LEAVE!" Cameron demanded. But he immediately regretted it. Eternity glared at him and rose into the air. She opened her hands and started to mumble a strange incantation under her stone cold breath.

**_"Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias."_ **Eternity muttered. Cameron stared at her and was extremely scared. He heard every single word loud and clear. A Latin incantation was what she had said. It was a banishing spell. What was going to happen to Cameron now? What had he gotten himself into this time? And as Eternity looked at Cameron one last time, he saw the look of shame and sadness in her eyes. She completely turned around and a ghostly tear was dripping down her cheek. She immediately turned and flew through the wall and as she left, she gave an almighty howl of sorrow. Cameron made for the door but he was paralyzed half way there, and he lay on the hard, cold floor, waiting for something dreadful to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Eternity explains

Chapter 3: Eternity explains:

Cameron sat up. He felt the sandy floor surrounding him and he strained his eyes in hope that he might be able to see where he was. But he didn't succeed. He could see nothing but blurred spots. He heard a swift movement above him and the caw of a seagull. He lay back and tried to listen attentively to the sounds that he was hearing. He blinked once and realised that he might never be able to see again. What had Eternity done? He growled as he saw a blue flash of light zoom past him.

"ETERNITY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME." Cameron shouted.

"Who am I?" she questioned.

"You? Well, you are Eternity." Cameron said confusedly.

"No. I am much more than that. Have you ever wondered what my story was?" Eternity asked softly. Cameron felt soothed at this action.

"Um...well, not til now. But now I am curious. Tell me. Please." Cameron said.

"Okay. I will tell you. I was 13. I was one of the most liked people in the school. Everyone was my friend. All except one. His name was Jake Fernando. He was the one who loved me. And I loved him back. I sat on my bed every day, wondering what he ask me tomorrow. He always asked me questions about who I was. What i liked. Things like that. And so the next day always came and eventually, he ran out of questions. He told me it was my turn to guess who he was. I smiled and turned towards him. Our lips met and I was going to pull away. But as I moved away, Jake became more passionate. And I didn't want to disappoint him. I kissed him passionately as well and then, he pulled away. He asked me to follow him. So I did. He took me to the middle of the forest. He smiled and grabbed me. I laughed with happiness and he fell onto the floor, to look at the stars in the sky. He asked me to come down and watch them with him. So I knelt down but as I got closer to his face, his smile became more perfect. And I couldn't help myself. I rolled onto him and kissed him again. And he didn't back away. He hugged me tighter and tighter.

Five years later, I was 18. I had moved out of my parents house and Jake moved in with me. We were together and happy. One night, after watching TV in bed, Jake rolled over and asked me "Do you want a child?"

"I think about it all the time." she said. "But I can never bring myself to make a decision."

"There is no rush. I will never leave you." he assured me. I rolled over and hugged him. I dragged my fingertips down his wash board abs and he leant over to me and kissed my forehead. I laughed and he laughed too.

"So, do you want a child?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I will wait for you to come to a decision." he smiled. I adored that smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's try to have a baby and hope it is healthy." I said happily. Jake seemed happy as well and I took his clothes off as he took mine off. We both giggled and kissed each other all night long.

A couple of weeks later, I remembered that I needed to buy a pregnancy tester and so I went out and bought a box of them. And when I used it, I was pregnant. I was overwhelmed. I began to cry and I threw the tester at the hard stone wall of my bathroom. I held my hands to my forehead and sobbed. I didn't know if I was happy or scared. Maybe a bit of both. And I opened the bathroom door, my face was tear-stained. And Jake turned to look at me.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" he seemed worried. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I am pregnant." I whispered. Jake looked confused.

"What? No way. Are you serious? OH MY GOSH THIS IS FANTASTIC!" he yelled with delight. He grabbed me and squeezed me tighter than he ever did. I smiled as wide as I could and laughed a little. He looked into my eyes and grinned.

9 months passed. I was fat. The baby was about to be born at any moment. I had thought about many names with Jake but none of them seemed right. One day, I was sleeping in my bed next to Jake when a sudden pain awoke me.

"!" I screamed. My stomach was killing me. I couldn't breathe properly and Jake looked at me with worried eyes. He jumped up and called the ambulance. I lay on the bed, puffing my cheeks because the pain was horrendous. When the ambulance came to get me, I was screaming as loud as I could. My stomach was in deep pain and I was crying my eyes out. I sat in the hospital bed once I arrived and continued to scream.

"Someone has injected her stomach with something we have never seen before. They were trying to harm the baby so that when it was being born, instead of birth, the mother would die. But the baby will not be harmed." the doctor finally said solemnly. Jake looked down at the floor and didn't say a thing.

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD." the nurse yelled. The doctor rushed for me and I yelled as I pushed my hardest. The baby eventually came out. I looked at Jake and smiled but he didn't smile. He walked up to me and told the doctors to leave them for a bit. As they left, Jake leaned over her.

"Eternity. I am so sorry." he said in a sad and muffled voice. "I never meant any harm. I would never try to hurt you purposely. It was to kill the baby, not the other way around!" he cried. I was shocked at what I was hearing. I began to cry. But immediately swung my fist at his head. He grabbed it and looked sadly at my weak, white hand.

"If you didn't want the baby, why would you make me have one!" I demanded angrily but quietly as I couldn't speak. I moaned with pain as my stomach gave a jolt. I leaned back in my bed and closed my eyes. I heard Jake rush to my side.

"NO! ETERNITY! ETERNITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled with despair. And everything went dark." Eternity finished her story and looked solemnly at the sandy floor. She looked at Cameron in hope he would say something to break the silence but he didn't. He sat there, shocked at the story he was being told.

"What did you do to me and why?" Cameron asked shyly, not wanting to get her angry again.

"You didn't want to be my friend because you were angry at me and I may have accidentally banished you from your country with a Latin incantation." Eternity said guiltily.

"WHAT?" Cameron had stuffed his life right up.


End file.
